1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning tape for use in cleaning photographic material transporting rollers in a photographic processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a number of paired transporting rollers, composed of drive side transporting rollers and driven side transporting rollers press-contacted with the drive side transporting rollers, are arranged along a transporting passageway of a negative film or a photographic (printing) paper in the photographic processor so that the negative film or photographic paper can be transported along the transporting passageway. In this photographic processor, when the transporting rollers are contaminated by contaminants, such as dirt, built up thereon, the transporting rollers slip against the photographic material. As a result, the transport of the photographic material cannot be performed with accuracy.
For avoidance of this problem, various cleaning methods are proposed. One typical prior cleaning method is that the transporting rollers in the photographic processor are cleaned out with separately prepared waste. This cleaning method however is poor in workability in requiring that, after operation of the photographic processor is stopped, the transporting rollers in the photographic processor are cleaned out manually from a handhole of the processor.
There is proposed another cleaning method in which a tape having on one side surface thereof a liquid absorbing layer of a non-woven fabric impregnated with a solvent such as acetone or alcohol is passed through the pairs of transporting rollers to clean out the contaminants on the transporting rollers by means of the liquid absorbing layer impregnated with the solvent. This cleaning method however sometimes causes problems in that sensors are contaminated by the solvent with which the liquid absorbing layer is impregnated and in that the working environment becomes worse by evaporation of the solvent.
There is proposed still another cleaning method in which a tape, simply having an adhesive layer, on an adhesive layer, one side surface thereof is passed through the pairs of transporting rollers to transfer the contaminants on the transporting rollers to the adhesive layer. This cleaning method of however involves problems in that the adhesive layer sometimes adheres to not only the transporting rollers, but also other parts, accidentally, so that the tape is captured by them. As a result of this, smooth cleaning is hindered so as to inevitably produce reduced efficiency of the cleaning.